Living the American Dream
by GarnetandBlackBaby
Summary: ***Sequel to Captain's Teacher*** Steve and Bethany are now living the lives that both have always dreamed of! But as always, there is no telling what new surprises, dangers, or challenges the couple may face. SteveXOc


A/N: Welcome back all! As promised here is '_Living the American Dream' _I apologize for it being a while. Got sick just before school started back, then had a brand new class of preschoolers! Really amped about the new Captain America movie though! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, cause if I did I would be debt free! Just my OC!

* * *

This was the part of the mission that Steve hated the most. Laying in his bunk on the SHIELD aircraft carrier, staring at the ceiling. He leaned over and pulled is phone out of his bag, the phone that was supposed to stay home. He opened the pictures up. He let a small smile spread across his face. There on the screen was his little girl, his Evalina, sitting in the bathtub covered in bubbles. He scrolled to the next one, letting a chuckle come from him seeing her laughing face as he pushed her on the baby swing at the park. Obviously, his wife had grabbed his phone and took a quick picture without the two of them noticing. The last one made his chest ache. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at Bethany and Evalina blowing kisses at him. He missed them terribly. He hated being away, hated not knowing when he was going to be going back home. With a huge sigh, Steve dropped the phone in his bag and wiped his face. He rolled over facing the wall, hoping that sleep would take over him soon.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Steve blinked his eyes open, looking around the dimly lit room. He glanced at the clock noticing that it was just after 3 in the morning. He was just about to drift back off asleep when he heard the knocking again. He lifted himself off the bed, walking over to the door, disheveled hair, pajamas, and all. He opened the door to see his father in law, Tony Stark, staring at him with a wide smile.

"Come with me." Tony said a bit to energetically for someone at 3 AM. When Steve just stared at him, and did not move, Tony grabbed his arm dragging him down the hall.

"Tony? Where are we going?"

"Got a surprise for ya, Cap!" Tony said smiling.

"It's to early for surprises." replied Steve, grumpily. Tony proceeded to walk down to his room, dragging Steve inside. Steve was about to question Tony again when he saw a computer screen up on the wall. The screen showed Bethany and Evalina sitting and staring at them. A smile came across his face. Evalina started squealing when she saw Steve.

"DADADADA!" She said jumping up and down in Bethany's lap. Tony slipped out of the room, giving Steve and his family some privacy.

"Hey Angel! Oh, Daddy has missed you so much!" Steve was in heaven right now. The only thing that could make this moment perfect was actually being with them at home. Bethany cleared her throat laughing at him.

"And what am I? chopped liver?" she asked. Steve blushed.

"You know that, I've missed you Sweetheart." Steve sat at talked with Bethany and Evalina for what seemed like forever. Finally, Steve realized that he had to go. He had to be on the main deck in about 30 minutes to debrief with Director Fury about the next phase of his misson. The smile that had been on his face slowly started to melt away.

"Steve, what is it?" asked Bethany, concern lacing her voice. She had a feeling that he had to go soon. Her dad told her that is was 3 AM their time when ever she called them. It was about 9 AM for her and Evalina. It was now nearing noon, which meant it had to be nearing 6 AM for her husband.

"I got to go now." he replied somberly. "Believe me, I don't want to. But if I'm not on deck in 30, Im going to hear it from Fury." Bethany slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"I should probably get Evalina ready for lunch and her nap." she replied. They both let out big breaths, knowing that this would be the last time they see each other for a while. Evalina looked back and forth between her dad and her mom.

"Dadada" she replied in baby talk. Steve let out a small smile.

"Daddy has to go to now, Baby." Steve said.

"Nonononna" she answered shaking her head. She knew what was about to happen. Steve calmy talked to her, trying to calm her down. She placed her chubby baby hand on the screen where Steve's face was.

"Hey, Daddy will be back soon ok. You be a big girl for Mommy, alright?" Steve stated. Evalina blew a sloppy baby kiss to Steve, tears entering not only his eyes but the eyes of Bethany as well.

"OK, I really have to go now." Steve said wiping is eyes.

"Be safe." Bethany stated. "I love you and come back to us soon." She smiled through tears.

"I will and I love you both." Moments later the computer screen went black. Even though seeing them, made him want them more than ever, he was glad he got to see them. He walked out of Tony's room, heading down the hall to change. The whole way their he kept thinking about ways he could get Fury to let him go home soon. "_Where's Tony when I need him?"_

* * *

A/n: Well Chapter one is officially done! Hope you liked it! There is plenty more to come. Not sure how fast I will get the updates out due to school, but I promise to try and be regular with them! Hope you enjoyed and please remember to read and review!


End file.
